Are you Questioning my Badassness?
by A Crazy girl with a Crazy life
Summary: "Noah, you've proven- not only to yourself but to me and the rest of glee club- that you're capable of doing a solo. But that was only one time. Are you sure your capable of another one?" "Are you questioning my badassness?" First Fanfic!


**Hi! This is my first story, so please be honest and tell me what you think. Slightly AU, Puck and Rachel never broke up. **

**Summary: "Noah, you've proven- not only to yourself but to me and the rest of glee club- that you're capable of doing a solo. But that was only one time. Are you sure your capable of another one?" "Are you questioning my badassness?"**

**Shippings: Puckleberry, some Pezberry and Pucktana friendship.**

**Word Count: 1,081**

"Hey, babe." Noah Puckerman said, leaning against the row of lockers as he watched his girlfriend, Rachel Berry, who was putting a textbook away. He noticed, not guiltily, that her skirt had ridden up slightly, giving him an almost-perfect view of her ass. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, Noah. How was your classes?" She asked pleasantly. "Great." He said, half telling the truth. To be truthful, he skipped Spanish and went to the nurse's office to take a nap. "Noah, I do not appreciate it when you lie to me. Skipping classes is not a good thing, Noah, especially the classes we have together. You can get in-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Sorry babe, got tired from working my fucking ass off in my other classes. Crashed with the nurse for a little while during Spanish." Puck said. He was telling the truth, too. He had to bring up his grades so he could go to NYU. No way he was going to let his Hot Jewish Princess go to New York with out some muscle with her, even though Blaine and Kurt are accompanying her (What? His girls language was rubbing off on him. He was still a badass).

"That is not an acceptable excuse, Puck." She said. _Shit!_ He thought, _Rach only calls me that when she's pissed at me. And I mean really fucking pissed. I have to come up with something, fast._ "I'm going to do a solo in glee club." He said. Rachel's eyes light up at the word '_solo'. _The girl lived for them. Then she frowned.

"I don't know. Noah, you've proven- not only to yourself but to me and the rest of glee club- that you're capable of doing a solo. But that was only one time. Are you sure your capable of another one?" She questioned. "Are you questioning my badassness?" He said with a little snort.

"No, Puckerman. She's just checking to see if you have the balls to sing alone." Santana said sarcasticly. She knew Puck well enough to know he wanted everyone to know he was a badass, and dating Rachel Berry wasn't going to change that. Santana becoming Rachel's friend surprised not only Puck, but the entire glee club.

She'd grown to like Rachel's crazy, just like Puck told her she would. But everytime she demanded she ditch the animal sweaters, skirts, and knee socks, both Rachel and Puck refused.

"Satan, when did you sneak up on us?" Puck demanded. She shrugged. "'Bout the time your girlfriend got pissed at you and you covered it up with a lie." She said, smirking. "Tell me, _Puck,_ that you meant it when you said you were going to perform a solo for the glee club to enjoy and marvel at your courage to sing." Rachel said, empazizing 'Puck'.

"I didn't say that. That's just a waste of words." He said. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Rach, if your trying to turn me on, it's working. That pose is hot." Puck said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She huffed and turned to Santana. "Let's go, San. Quite obviously, he needs to cool off." She and Santana turned and went down the hallway to Glee club.

"Keep your hands off my woman, Satan!" Puck called after her. Santana turned around and smirked. "No promises, Puckerman!"

...

Mr. Schuester entered the room and clapped his hands together and started talking about some crap from broadway. He had earned Rachel's attention, but everyone else tuned him out. Sam and Quinn were sneaking glances at each other, while Sam would occasionally look at the clock. Brittany was in Artie's lap talking about how Lord Tubbington was reading her diary again, whilst Finn and Santana were laughing at something in their spot from the back.

Kurt, Blaine, and Mercades were only half paying attention. Puck was too caught up in his own thoughts to care about what others were doing. "Schue, I have a song." Puck said. "Sure, Puck. Let's see what you got." He replied.

He smirked at Rachel as he started singing, 'Sexy and I know it'. When he was done, there was an awkward silence. "Uh, Puck, that wasn't quite what I thought you had in mind." Mr. Schuester said. Puck smirked. "'S okay. I'm Sexy, and I wanted everyone to know it." He said. Santana's laughter filled the room. Soon, Finn joined in, followed by the rest of the glee club.

"Dream on, Puckzilla!" Santana said as the laughter died down. Puck sat down in the chair next to Rachel and casually put his arm around her. "See? And you questioned my badassness." He said. Rachel crossed her arms. "Noah, that was highly unappropriate. I thought you had something more decent in store for us. And I never questioned your 'badassness'." She scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't deny my sexyness." He said. She smiled. "Well, your arms really are lovely..." She admitted. Puck smirked and pressed a kiss to her temples. "How about we do a duet? You haven't done many but... do you want to do a duet?" She asked. He raised and eyebrow. "Are you questioning my badassness?"

Santana groaned. "Here we go again!"

**I kinda hate it. But first fanfics are usually the worst, depending on the writer. Please be honest, tell me what I need to improve(I can think of a few things), and please be helpful to a new writer. Some of you know what it's like to write your first fanfic and wonder if it sucked or not. **


End file.
